


Drama Club

by Patish_Ravenko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Cute Harry, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Louis, School, Sex, Top Liam, daddyonce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patish_Ravenko/pseuds/Patish_Ravenko
Summary: Zayn gra w szkolnym klubie teatralnym; on wie, że podczas występów nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, ale to podwyższa mu ocenę z angielskiego. Kiedy w szkole zostaje zorganizowany „Dzień Talentów" i Zayn prowadzi go oraz sam bierze udział, przyciąga uwagę naprawdę wielu uczniów.W tym i Liama Payne'a, któremu bliżej jest do sportu i przyjaciół niż do sztuki.Ale on nie podda się tak łatwo.





	1. .

   Ostatni raz spojrzałem na znużone twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych osób – rozumiałem ich w pełni, sam na ich miejscu najprawdopodobniej już wybiegłbym na korytarz. Jednak to nie oni musieli uczyć się całego scenariusza na pamięć, zostawać po lekcjach oraz wytrzymywać z panią od angielskiego, która bzikowała na stare lata. Wypowiedziałem ostatnie słowa kończące apel i pozwoliłem się wszystkim rozejść. Zszedłem z niewielkiego podwyższenia, które przewodnicząca naszego klubu teatralnego nazywała sceną, zerkając tylko ostatni raz na starszą kobietę, która pokazała mi kciuki w górę. Gdybym nie był tak dobrze wychowany, wywróciłbym oczami, lecz, niestety, byłem i wysłałem w jej stronę uśmiech. Podszedłem do innych członków naszego klubu i odetchnąłem głęboko.

    – Wow, Zayn, szybko poszło, co nie? – Zagadał do mnie Ashton.

   Pokręciłem szybko głową.

    – Miałem wrażenie, że stałem tam z dwie godziny, a nie dwadzieścia minut – odparłem, a Ashton zaśmiał się cicho. – Musimy schować tylko sprzęt i odnieść krzesła do sal, prawda? – dopytałem, od razu kalkulując, ile przerwy mi minie.

   Czekała mnie już tylko ostatnia lekcja, zajęcia artystyczne, czyli najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Po tym mogłem wrócić do domu, wyjątkowo wcześnie, ogarnąć w pokoju, nauczyć się na przyszły test i zacząć czytać nowy tomik poezji... Och, jak pięknie.

    – Em, nie, nic nie chowamy, bo przecież jutro i tak jest konkurs talentów. – Moją wizję zrujnował, tym razem, Niall, który zajmował się techniczną stroną.

    – Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj zostajemy godzinę dłużej, a może nawet i dwie, aby przećwiczyć wszystko na jutro. – Doszczętnie zniszczył mi moje plany Ashton.

   Westchnąłem zrezygnowany i pokiwałem głową; przecież przed chwilą stałem na scenie i przypominałem całej szkole o tym, aby przyszykowali się na  _cudowny_ konkurs talentów. Musiałem mówić z naprawdę wielkim zobojętnieniem, skoro sam nie pamiętałem, co mówiłem.

    – Pięknie, Zayn, naprawdę pięknie dzisiaj wszystko wyszło! – Nauczycielka podeszła do mnie i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Gdyby powiedział mi to ktokolwiek inny, uznałbym to za kłamstwo, ale tej kobiecie podobało się wszystko, co robiłem. – Mam nadzieję, że jutro popiszesz się tak pięknie swoim śpiewem na naszym konkursie talentów! – Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

   Wymigałem się od rozmowy z nauczycielką, mówiąc, że mam do dopracowania moją pracę na zajęcia i od razu podszedłem pod odpowiednią salę. Odłożyłem torbę pomiędzy swoje nogi i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, opierając się o zimną ścianę. Kochałem wszystko, co związane z teatrem, wiązałem z tym swoją przyszłość, wychodziło mi to, ale... to, co robiliśmy w klubie, było tak nudne. Nie mieliśmy tak naprawdę żadnych przedstawień, tylko ogłaszaliśmy reszcie szkoły jakieś konkursy, ewentualnie prowadziliśmy wraz z dyrektorką rozpoczęcia i zakończenia roku oraz rozdawanie nagród. Fakt, ten klub podwyższał mi ocenę z angielskiego, jednak co z tego, jak nie dawał mi żadnej przyjemności?

   Moim marzeniem było to, abym mógł kiedyś zagrać w prawdziwym przedstawieniu, abym musiał wczuć się w postać oraz zagrać przed innymi ludźmi perfekcyjnie. W szkole nie sądziłem, aby moje marzenie się spełniło, przynajmniej nic tego nie zapowiadało.

   Wraz z dzwonkiem ruszyłem na zajęcia artystyczne, nie mając takiego wielkiego uśmiechu jak zazwyczaj.

~*~

   Poprawiłem swoje czarne, wyglądające na nieułożone, włosy i spojrzałem na siebie jeszcze raz w lustrze szkolnym. Wyjątkowo miałem na sobie białą koszulę, bo z okazji występu wszyscy występujący musieli się ubrać na galowo, oraz czarne spodnie z paskiem, bo inaczej spadłyby mi z bioder. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że schudłem, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, po prostu rzadziej bywałem w domu niż wcześniej. Moje drobne tatuaże na kostkach były zasłonięte, więc byłem pewien, że nie dostanę uwagi od pani psycholog za obnoszenie się z nimi, a o inne rzeczy nie musiałem się martwić. Wyszedłem z toalety i skierowałem się od razu na salę, gdzie zaraz miał odbyć się konkurs talentów.

   Nie stresowałem się prawie w ogóle moim występem, tekst piosenki, którą wybrałem, znałem na pamięć, a swój głos dobrze wypracowałem przez ostatnie kilka lat. Mogłem tylko obawiać się, że Niall nie podoła elektronice, co się już czasem zdarzało, ale szczerze mówiąc, poradziłbym sobie bez muzyki, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Starałem się wyglądać na profesjonalistę, nieważne, czego się podejmowałem i zazwyczaj dobrze mi to wychodziło, bo otrzymywałem pozytywne komentarze od innych. Nie znałem się tylko na sporcie i polityce, dlatego nie rozmawiałem o nich, a na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego nigdy nie próbowałem się jakoś wywyższyć, bądź pokazać, jak silny byłem.

    – Zayn, masz scenariusz? – Nagle spytał Ashton, a ja pokiwałem głową i automatycznie zacząłem szukać go w torbie. – Dobrze, że chociaż ty go masz, bo Gigi swojego nie wzięła i teraz muszę latać – powiedział już bardziej do siebie, a ja pokręciłem głową, zrezygnowany.

   Miałem z Gigi chemię oraz historię – na obydwu lekcjach zawsze próbowała się popisać swoją wiedzą, czasami wchodząc w zdanie nauczycielowi bądź innemu uczniowi. Nikt nie chciał z nią zadzierać, bo wiedział, że przez to jego reputacja najprawdopodobniej zostanie zniszczona. Gigi uchodziła za dość wredną osobę, jednak słyszałem, że opisywali ją także jako przyjaciółkę, która za wszelką cenę potrafi utrzymać sekrety w tajemnicy. Lubiła mnie, chyba wszyscy to widzieli, ale nie byłem nią zainteresowany – przez tyle lat nie myślałem o związkach, teraz też nie spotkałem nikogo wartego uwagi. Na razie planowałem sobie spokojnie żyć z myślą, że następnego dnia będą egzaminy, na które będę nauczony. Nie wyobrażałem sobie jeszcze ani wyjść z drugą osobą, ani randek (chociaż musiałem przyznać, że naprawdę chciałem na jakąś pójść), ani jakichś romantycznych scen. Znałem siebie na tyle dobrze, że wiedziałem, że jeśli raz się zakocham, najprawdopodobniej ta osoba pozostanie ze mną na całe życie – o tym skrycie marzyłem, jednak nie przyznawałem tego przed samym sobą.

   Za dwadzieścia minut miało zacząć się przedstawienie, ja i mój klub został zwolniony z lekcji, aby móc wszystko przygotować. Usiadłem na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i przejrzałem jeszcze raz scenariusz, mrucząc pod nosem poszczególne kwestie, aby nie przeczytać później czegoś źle.

    – Zayn! – Usłyszałem głos Gigi i podniosłem głowę, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Zaniemówiłem, wyglądała dzisiaj naprawdę przepięknie, ubrana w długą, czerwoną sukienkę, z włosami luźno opuszczonymi na ramionach, z lekkim makijażem. Dziewczyna miała na nadgarstku skromną bransoletkę, a w dłoniach trzymała naszyjnik. – Mógłbyś mi go założyć? Przez tipsy czuję się jak inwalidka i nie potrafię sama tego zapiąć. – Uśmiechnąłem się wolno i chwyciłem od niej biżuterię. Szybko udało mi się wszystko zapiąć i już po chwili Gigi była gotowa. – Cieszę się, że to z tobą będę to dziś prowadzić – wyznała nagle, na co zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Dlaczego? – zapytałem zaciekawiony.

    – Zawsze, gdy się obok ciebie stoi, czuć taki... spokój i opanowanie – powiedziała. – Zawsze wiesz co robić po prostu i wiem, że nie wyjdę na idiotkę, kiedy będziesz obok mnie. – Kolejny raz się uśmiechnąłem. – Och, powtarzasz sobie? – spytała, pokazując palcem na scenariusz. – Też bym to robiła, ale mój skrypt został wczoraj oblany kakao i nic nie można było odczytać. – Pokazałem jej dłonią, aby usiadła na drugim krześle.

    – Chodź, powtórzymy sobie razem, nie ma problemu. Ash mówił, że zaraz przyniesie ci nowy scenariusz, ale do tego czasu możemy razem powtarzać. – Gigi uśmiechnęła się i zajęła miejsce obok.

   Ona naprawdę nie była taka zła, pomyślałem. Może była taka dla osób, które ją wkurzały albo irytowały, ale w stosunku do mnie była nawet urocza. Oczywiście, widziałem sytuacje, gdy krzyczała na jakąś ze swoich przyjaciółek albo wymierzała siarczysty policzek w stronę jednego chłopaka, ale do mnie zawsze zwracała się w miły i czasem nawet życzliwy sposób. Miałem w zwyczaju oceniać ludzi po tym, jak zwracają się do mnie, moich przyjaciół i osób słabszych, więc Gigi na razie oceniałem dobrze.

   Nawet kiedy Ashton przyniósł jej scenariusz, powtarzaliśmy sobie razem. Udało mi się kilka razy sprawić, aby się uśmiechnęła, co było dla mnie drobnym sukcesem, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy byłem poważniejszy i z większym trudem przychodziło mi dawanie uśmiechu. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak było, po prostu nie miałem powodów, aby się uśmiechać, ale także nie miałem powód do smutku. Widziałem jednak, jak wszyscy podczas rozmów śmiali się i żartowali, a ja... jakoś nie potrafiłem się w tym odnaleźć. Tłumaczyłem to pogodą, ponieważ marzec zapowiadał się chłodno, a ja byłem zdecydowanie ciepłolubny i wraz ze słońcem przychodziła mi ochota na życie.

   Nauczycielka od angielskiego przyszła do nas pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem się konkursu; przyniosła nam wodę i zapewniła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawsze mówiła to z nadzieją, że wspomoże osoby z tremą, lecz z moich obserwacji wynikało, że takim osobom nic było po takim zapewnieniu.

   Stanąłem na środku  _sceny_ , a tuż obok mnie ustawiła się Gigi. Niall ostatni raz sprawdził, czy mikrofony działały i czy nie trzeszczały podczas naszego mówienia. Wszystko działało, ewentualne piosenki były zgrane, prezentacje niektórych Niall miał już zapisane w osobnym folderze, a potrzebne akcesoria leżały schowane za transparentem za mną i Gigi. Nasz klub odznaczał się zgraniem i niesamowitym dopracowaniem, dodatkowo potrafiliśmy jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę (a raczej Ashton i Niall) głupimi żartami, więc wszyscy czuliśmy się komfortowo.

   Gdy usłyszałem dzwonek na lekcję, spojrzałem na Gigi, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Odetchnęła głęboko, a ja sięgnąłem po wodę, którą postawiłem przy swoim statywie do mikrofonu i podałem jej butelkę.

    – Hej, napij się i odetchnij jeszcze parę razy. Już któryś raz występujemy przed tymi ludźmi, oni będą tak samo znudzeni jak zawsze. – Gigi znowu się uśmiechnęła, choć nie wiedziałem, dlaczego; powiedziałem przecież tylko prawdę.

   Gigi posłuchała się mojej porady i wzięła łyka wody i odetchnęła kilka razy, zanim pierwsze osoby zdążyły wejść do sali. Zerknąłem na Nialla, który pokazał mi kciuka w górę, jakby chciał przekazać: „Wszystko mam ogarnięte, stary. Wiem, do czego służy każdy guzik na klawiaturze". Kiedy wszyscy wreszcie zajęli swoje miejsca, chwyciłem mikrofon w dłonie i nałożyłem lekki uśmiech.

    – Witam wszystkich na drugim, w historii naszej szkoły, dniu talentów! Od razu chciałbym poprosić, aby osoby występujące zajęły miejsca po mojej lewej. – Zaczekałem chwilę, aż wszyscy usiądą i pozwoliłem Gigi kontynuować.

    – Zaczniemy z prezentacjami, później przejdziemy do różnych, najdziwniejszych talentów, a zakończymy na śpiewie, aby głos naszych uczestników utkwił wam w głowach. – Udało mi się szczerze uśmiechnąć na myśl, że byłem ostatni i to najprawdopodobniej mój głos „utkwi wszystkim w głowach". – Jeszcze zanim zaczniemy, opowiem, co trzeba będzie zrobić po wszystkich występach. Wtedy uczestnicy naszego klubu przejdą się między wami i rozdadzą wam karteczki, abyście to na nich mogli zaznaczyć krzyżykiem występ, który wam się najbardziej spodoba. – Zobaczyłem, jak kilkanaście osób pokiwało głowami. Jak to dobrze, że zrozumieli za pierwszym razem. – Skoro wszystko jasne, możemy zaczynać z prezentacją Andrei, dotyczącej łyżwiarstwa figurowego!

   Wszystkie prezentacje poszły sprawnie, nic się nie zacięło, a filmiki poszczególnych osób z łatwością otwierały się i, na dodatek, były widoczne dla wszystkich. Czasem ktoś z tłumu powiedział coś zabawnego, na przykład o prezentacji jednej osoby, której talentem było nałożenie na siebie dwudziestu koszulek w około trzydzieści sekund. Potem nadszedł czas na, moim zdaniem, ciekawsze rzeczy: jedna osoba, jak to ująłem w głowie, bawiła się z piłką i wyglądała przy tym całkiem nieźle, trzy osoby w zespole zaczęły tańczyć do jednej z nowszych piosenek (wtedy tłum zaczął śpiewać i gwizdać, gdy główny tancerz wykonywał dwuznaczne ruchy w stronę jednej z tancerek), kolejne dwie wykonały małe przedstawienie, w którym jedna była lustrem drugim, gdzie poruszały się naprawdę tak samo.

    – A teraz już ostatnia kategoria: śpiewanie! Mam nadzieję, że zaśpiewacie wraz z tymi wszystkimi osobami, tylko nie tak, by je zagłuszyć! Tę kategorię ma zaszczyt zacząć Perrie Edwards! – Spojrzałem na nią oceniająco.

   Gdybym miał wybrać jedną osobę, która zdecydowanie wkurzała mnie samym faktem, że istniała, byłaby to właśnie ona. Wyglądała sztucznie, sztucznie się też zachowywała, jedyne, co jej wychodziło, to śpiew, choć i tu miałem wrażenie, że robiła wszystko na pokaz. W tamtym roku zaśpiewała swoją piosenkę, której tekst mógłby przypaść do gustu co najwyżej pani sprzedawczyni, która czuła się osamotniona. Zwyczajnie ustawione obok siebie synonimy smutku i rozpaczy nie sprawiały, że piosenka stawała się nagle głębsza niż gardło Perrie.

   Tym razem zaśpiewała jedną z piosenek Lorde, co nie brzmiało tak źle, ale w mojej głowie i tak brzmiała, jakby ktoś torturował kota i go nagrał. Niechętnie zaklaskałem i stanąłem z powrotem na środku.

    – Teraz czas na Harry'ego Stylesa, który zaśpiewa piosenkę Teenage Dirtbag od Wheatus! – Młody chłopak stanął niepewnie na środku.

   Wyglądał na uroczego, brązowe loczki sprawiały, że wyglądał na czternaście lat. Gdy tylko usłyszałem, jak głęboki był jego głos, wybałuszyłem oczy i przybliżyłem się do Gigi.

    – Chyba mam godnego przeciwnika – wyszeptałem do jej ucha.

   Zaraz po tym Harry przeszedł do refrenu. Jedyny błąd, jaki udało mi się wychwycić w jego stylu, było zaciąganie końcówek słów, lecz to dało się dopracować. Przez cały występ podziwiałem jego zdolności, a na sam koniec zaklaskałem z chęcią, ponieważ ten chłopak zasługiwał na dowartościowanie. Zszedł z uśmiechem ze sceny i zajął swoje miejsce.

   Potem zaśpiewało jeszcze sześć osób, jedni byli gorsi, drudzy lepsi, ale występy były na wyższym poziomie, niż się spodziewałem. Nie myślałem, że w mojej w szkole było tak wiele osób ze zdolnościami muzycznymi. Przede mną zagrała na gitarze dziewczyna, z którą chodziłem na angielski i po której nigdy nie spodziewałbym się gry na instrumencie. Po jej występie nadeszła moja kolej.

    – A więc nadszedł czas na ostatni występ. Z piosenką Teenage Kicks od The Undertones wystąpi Zayn, nasz prowadzący! – Ludzie przywitali mnie oklaskami, a Gigi zeszła ze sceny.

   Zdążyłem jeszcze napić się wody, zanim Niall włączył odpowiednią piosenkę. Z łatwością zacząłem śpiewać, a już przed refrenem ludzie klaskali w odpowiedni rytm oraz niektórzy ze mną śpiewali. Uśmiechnąłem się przed największym nadwyrężeniem mojego głosu: to było to, co kochałem. Kochałem śpiewać, wychodziło mi to i czułem się zajebiście dobrze, gdy inni mnie słyszeli. Zwróciłem uwagę na jednego chłopaka, który miał postawione do góry włosy, zasłonięte częściowo przed czapkę z daszkiem, najprawdopodobniej snap-back, ubrany był w luźny T-shirt z jakimś napisem. Wyglądał, jakby bawił się najlepiej z nich wszystkich, więc uśmiechnąłem się i zaśpiewałem w jego stronę:

_„She's the best I've ever had"._

Widziałem, jak się zaśmiał, a wraz z nim jego znajomy, którego kojarzyłem z jakiejś lekcji. Później nie wpatrywałem się już w nikogo, tylko spoglądałem na każdą twarz szybko, nie skupiając się na niczym. Po zakończonym występie dostałem gromkie oklaski, kilka osób prosiło o bis, jednak nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się najszerzej, jak tylko potrafiłem, od tak długiego czasu poczułem, jak szczęście przepełniało całe moje ciało. Gigi stanęła obok mnie, również uśmiechnięta i chwyciła swój mikrofon.

    – Dobra, czy jest ktoś, kto nie zagłosuje na Zayna?! – zapytała publiczności. Każdy spoglądał po sobie, czy ktoś w ogóle odważył się podnieść rękę. – Więc mamy zwycięzcę! – Wszyscy na nowo zaczęli klaskać.

   Ashton wszedł na scenę i powiesił mi na szyi złoty medal. Poczułem się co najmniej, jakbym wygrał jeden z najtrudniejszych turniejów w dziejach ludzkości, a nie tylko szkolny konkurs.

    – Zayn, jak myślisz, kto powinien zająć drugie miejsce? – spytała Gigi, kiedy uciszyła publiczność.

   Udawałem zastanowienie, podczas gdy doskonale wiedziałem, kogo wyznaczyć.

    – Hmm, myślę, że srebrny medal powinien otrzymać... Harry! – powiedziałem, wskazując na niego. – Zagłosowałbym na ciebie, gdybyśmy normalnie głosowali, przysięgam – dodałem, biorąc od Ashtona srebrny medal.

   Uśmiechnięty chłopak został powitany oklaskami oraz uśmiechem z mojej strony. Założyłem mu medal na szyję i pogratulowałem talentu. Na trzecie miejsce Harry wyznaczył Perrie, czego ja nigdy bym nie zrobił, chociaż doskonale wiedziałem, że z normalnych głosów ludzi zdobyłaby co najmniej drugie miejsce.

   Stanęliśmy wszyscy razem i pozowaliśmy do zdjęcia, które miało pojawić się wkrótce na stronie szkoły. Po tym oficjalnie już pożegnaliśmy wraz z Gigi całą publiczność, która wyjątkowo dzisiaj była zaciekawiona i ożywiona, a nie znudzona. Cały klub pozwolił mi wyjść bez sprzątania, za co tylko im podziękowałem i ruszyłem wraz z innymi na korytarze. Wszyscy mieliśmy iść do sal, aby dokończyć lekcje, jednak w tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i mogliśmy odetchnąć.

   Mnie zostały jeszcze dwa zajęcia do końca, dzisiaj kończyłem najpóźniej, ale i tak miałem dobry humor. Gdy szedłem przez korytarze, ludzie się uśmiechali w moją stronę, niektórzy nawet prawili mi komplementy. Nareszcie poczułem się kimś ważniejszym, niż zwykłym Zaynem Malikiem, który chodził do klubu teatralnego i coś tam gadał na apelach. Poczułem się... kimś. Kimś ważnym, kimś, kto w jakimś stopniu wyróżniał się na tle innych.

   Podszedłem do swojej sali i odstawiłem plecak, miałem już wyciągać telefon, ale ktoś zawołał mnie po imieniu. Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu i zauważyłem, że grupka trzech chłopaków do mnie zmierzała. Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich imiona, bo na pewno kiedyś o nich usłyszałem. Pewnie od Gigi, wyglądali na popularniejszych chłopaków, a o takich ludziach Gigi uwielbiała rozmawiać.

    – Hej, my to Michael, Luke i Calum. – O, właśnie, Gigi na pewno mi o nich wspomniała. – Usłyszeliśmy cię, jak śpiewasz i...

    – Śpiewasz zajebiście! – przerwał mu, o ile dobrze kojarzyłem, Calum.

    – No właśnie – dokończył Michael. – Chcieliśmy spytać, czy nie byłbyś chętny dołączyć do naszego zespołu? Brakuje nam takiej dobrej osoby na wokalu, a twój głos jest świetny. – Uśmiechnąłem się na usłyszany komplement.

   Przez chwilę nawet rozważałem tę propozycję; granie w zespole wydawało się naprawdę ciekawe, mógłbym wtedy przestać narzekać na swoje, momentami, nudne życie. Można by było dodawać filmiki na jakieś stronki, dzielić się nimi, rozsyłać, może i kiedyś zostalibyśmy wszyscy sławni i moglibyśmy kąpać się w pieniądzach. Jednak ja w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że zespół nie jest dla mnie. Nie nadawałem się do tego, by cały swój styl dopasowywać do reszty członków zespołu, by każdy mój tekst był akceptowany przez wszystkich. Wolałem być indywidualną jednostką, jeżeli chodziło o śpiewanie, dlatego prędzej czy później, odszedłbym z zespołu, nawet gdybym już do niego dołączył.

    – Przykro mi, chłopaki, ten pomysł brzmi dobrze, ale... ja się nie nadaję do zespołu. – Uśmiechnąłem się pocieszająco. – Jestem pewny, że kogoś jeszcze znajdziecie, kogoś, kto może i jeszcze bardziej pasować do muzyki, jaką chcecie grać – dodałem, a chłopaki także się uśmiechnęli.

    – Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to daj któremuś z nas znać, okej? – powiedział Michael, a ja pokiwałem głową. – Gratuluję głosu i dzięki za miłe słowa. – Cała trójka poszła w swoim kierunku, a ja oparłem się o ścianę i wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni.

   Odczytałem wiadomość od Ashtona o tym, że to nasze najlepsze wystąpienie i odpisałem mu, że zdecydowanie miał rację. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu udało nam się zaciekawić wszystkich i sprawić, by tłum nastolatków był tak pozytywnie ożywiony. Muzyka jednak miała moc, najwięcej osób uaktywniło się właśnie podczas śpiewania. Schowałem telefon z powrotem, wcześniej go oczywiście wyciszając, bo gdybym tego nie zrobił, nauczyciel by mnie zabił, i zauważyłem, że w moim kierunku zmierzał Louis z jakimś chłopakiem obok, do którego śpiewałem fragment piosenki.

    – Cześć, Zayn! – powiedział optymistycznie, jak zawsze, Louis. – Gratuluję występu, dałeś czadu, ale to już chyba standard, jeśli chodzi o śpiewanie, co nie! – Dzięki jemu wesołemu nastawieniu, aż sam się uśmiechnąłem. – To jest Liam, widziałem, jak do niego śpiewałeś i nie sądziłem, że taki podrywacz z ciebie, Zayn! – Miałem nadzieję, że moje policzki nie zaróżowiły się tak mocno, jak myślałem.

   Liam wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, która była odrobinę zakryta przez za dużą bejsbolówkę, którą nosili tylko zawodnicy naszej drużyny piłkarskiej. Spojrzałem leciutko w górę, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się oczom Liama i aż wbiło mnie w ziemię. Wow... moje humanistyczne serce zapragnęło napisać wiersz albo sonet na temat tego, jak piękne oczy były tego człowieka. Miały w sobie tyle spokoju, Liam wyglądał, jakby nigdy się nie wściekał, jakby nie był do tego zdolny. Jednocześnie w jego brązowych oczach można było dostrzec wesołe iskierki, które najpewniej były jeszcze bardziej widoczne podczas gry. Potrząsnąłem jego większą dłonią dość delikatnie, podczas gdy widziałem, że Liam musiał z wyjątkową ostrożnością mi odpowiedzieć, jakby bał się, że mnie skrzywdzi.  _Pewnie z większością swoich znajomych witał się bardziej brutalnie._

 _–_ Przestań, zawstydzisz go – odparł Liam i uśmiechnął się prosto w moją stronę, a całe moje ciało obiegło przyjemne, aczkolwiek nowe uczucie. – Zaśpiewał w moją stronę, bo po prostu wyróżniam się na tle innych. – Pokiwałem automatycznie głową, by za wiele nie mówić.

    – Wyróżniać, to ty się możesz co najwyżej masą, Payne – odpowiedział złośliwie Louis.

   Liam wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

    – O tobie nie można tego samego powiedzieć, chudy kurduplu – odpyskował.

   Okej, może jednak te oczy nie znaczyły tego, co myślałem. Ale... był uroczy na swój sposób, przynajmniej gdy nie obrażał innych.

    – Dziękuję, Louis, za komplement. – Przerwałem im ich bezsensowną wymianę zdań. – I miło mi cię poznać, Liam – dodałem, gdy nareszcie skupili się na mnie.

    – Mnie cię miło poznać też... czekaj, to zdanie chyba nie powinno tak wyglądać. – Przyglądałem mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bo budowa zdania raczej nie powinna być problemem dla osób w naszym wieku. – Też miło mi cię poznać – dodał po chwili.

    – Dobra, to nieistotne – przerwał Louis. Tak, zdecydowanie miał rację, a ja już niepotrzebnie zacząłem oceniać Liama jako mięśniaka, który nie znał gramatyki ojczystego języka. – Chciałem cię spytać, Zayn, czy chcesz pójść z nami na mecz hokejowy? – Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Mamy dodatkowy bilet, a chcieliśmy wziąć kogoś wyjątkowego... – Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. – Okej, dobra, Niall nie może pójść, bo ma ważny test i musi się uczyć, a ty byłeś kolejną osobą, o której pomyślałem, przysięgam! – Złapał się za miejsce, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce. – To co, idziesz z nami w sobotę? – dopytał.

    – Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem fanem hokeja i jakoś nie widzi mi się wizja patrzenia, jak grupa kolesi w dużych strojach jeździ na łyżwach za krążkiem. – Louis spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, jakbym powiedział coś naprawdę zabawnego.

    – Nie przesadzaj, będzie fajnie! – nagle powiedział Liam. Zerknąłem na niego, nie miał on, w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, uśmiechu na twarzy. Wyglądał bardziej, jakby nie rozumiał, o czym ja w ogóle mówiłem. – Grają dwie drużyny, które nie są jakieś świetne, więc będziemy mogli się chociaż śmiać z ich upadków – dodał.

     _Och, czyli Liam był tym typem sportowca, który śmiał się z gorszych od siebie._

    – Jakoś nie bawią mnie upadki innych lu-

    – Dawaj, Zayn! Pamiętasz, jak dla ciebie załatwiłem korepetycje dla jednego przygłupa? Mogłeś sobie trochę dorobić, a teraz... chodź z nami, chociażby dla samego towarzystwa. – Spojrzałem na niego i Liama. Czy to było towarzystwo, w które potrafiłem się wpasować? – To jak?

   Naprawdę nie widziało mi się siedzenie na trybunach i oglądanie spoconych gości, ale... Louis znał mnie dobrze i wiedział, że złamię się, gdy wspomni o dawnej przysłudze. Nie miałem teraz wielkiego wyboru, nieważne, że czułem, że nie polubię się z Liamem za bardzo, a przynajmniej będę go cały czas oceniał w głowie i krytykował oraz z Louisem co najwyżej będę mógł obgadywać jakieś dziewczyny. Pokiwałem głową, zrezygnowany, a Louis wyciągnął bilet z kieszeni spodni i podał mi go. Nawet nie fatygowałem się z przeczytaniem, jakie dwie drużyny będą grać.

    – Cieszę się, że podejmujesz w życiu dobre decyzje. – Louis położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i poklepał je. – Przyjadę po ciebie z Liamem, znam twój adres. – Przypomniałem sobie, jak kiedyś Louis do mnie przyszedł, aby zobaczyć moją konsolę do gier. – Do zobaczenia w sobotę, Zayn! – powiedział na odchodne.

    – Do zobaczenia! – Liam uśmiechał się, patrząc na mnie, podczas gdy ja najzwyczajniej w świecie do niego machałem.

   Wraz z dzwonkiem wszedłem do klasy, chowając bilet do kieszeni spodni.

  ~*~

   Stanąłem przed wielkim lustrem w moim pokoju i spojrzałem na swój strój jeszcze raz – miałem na sobie czarną, można by rzecz, elegancką koszulę oraz równie ciemne dżinsy, a do nich zabrałem jeszcze pasek, bo bez niego zaraz bym został bez spodni. Planowałem założyć jedne z wielu adidasów; buty to nie była część ubioru, o którą jakoś specjalnie dbałem.

   Oczywiście, że nie wyglądałem, jakbym wybierał się na mecz hokejowy, ale nie miałem teraz żadnej czystej koszulki w praniu, która by się nadawała na wyjście i pozostało mi ubrać się bardziej uroczyście. Poprawiłem jeszcze swoje włosy, które opadły na moje czoło i pochyliłem się w stronę lustra, by sprawdzić, czy moje worki pod oczami były bardzo widoczne. Na szczęście, nie wyglądałem tak źle, to pewnie dlatego, że pospałem dzisiaj dłużej niż pięć godzin.

   Dostałem SMS-a od Louisa, że czekają z Liamem na mnie pod domem. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni, wziąłem parę funtów i upewniłem się, że bilet był na swoim miejscu. Szybko zbiegłem po schodach i ruszyłem w stronę korytarza, aby włożyć buty.

    – Już wychodzisz? – spytała moja mama z kuchni.

   Czasami zapominałem, że ze mną mieszkała, nieważne, jak dziwnie to brzmiało; moja mama po prostu uwielbiała pracę i zajmowała się nią nawet w domu. Cały czas siedziała z laptopem na kolanach i telefonem w dłoni, tylko sporadycznie zabierała mnie do kina, gdy czuła, że powinniśmy spędzać więcej czasu. Uwielbiałem moją mamę za to, że na mnie nie naciskała i wiedziała, że jeśli będę miał jakiś problem, to do niej przyjdę. Jako introwertyk cieszyłem się także, że często mój dom był pusty, co brzmiało jak błogosławienie po całym dniu szkoły wśród ludzi, którzy uwielbiali być głośno.

    – Tak, powinniśmy wrócić wieczorem. Będziesz wtedy? – zapytałem szybko, wychylając się, by sprawdzić, co robiła moja mama.

   Czekała, aż herbata się zagotuje, a podczas tego sprawdzała coś na swoim laptopie. Kilka kosmyków wyszło z jej niechlujnego koka, szybko założyła je za ucho, aby nie przeszkadzały jej przy czytaniu.

    – Tak, dzisiaj mam zamiar zrobić dla ciebie wegańskie kotlety z kaszy gryczanej. – Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Chcę wypróbować jeden przepis, a wiem, że ty jesteś najlepszy w gotowaniu i smakowaniu, więc cię potrzebuję – dodała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało. – Będziesz i spróbujesz mojego dziwnego dania? – Od razu pokiwałem głową.

    – Pewnie... mamo? – spytałem ciszej, a mama od razu na mnie spojrzała, jakby poznała po tonie mojego głosu, że zaraz powiem coś, czego nie mówiłem dość często. – Spędzimy razem wieczór? – zapytałem, a mama uśmiechnęła się szeroko w moją stronę.

    – Jasne, skarbie. Wyłączę cały sprzęt, jak wrócisz i coś porobimy. Umowa? – Wyciągnęła w moją stronę mały palec, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Umowa. – Zrobiłem to samo. – A teraz, wychodzę! – Chwyciłem swoje klucze z wieszaka i otworzyłem drzwi.

    – Baw się dobrze! – Zdążyłem usłyszeć jeszcze krzyk mamy, zanim zamknąłem za sobą wejście.

   Od razu zobaczyłem samochód Louisa, a w nim Liama na miejscu pasażera. Odetchnąłem głęboko i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na zachętę. Przemyślałem parę rzeczy przez dwa dni i postanowiłem dać Liamowi jeszcze jedną szansę – przecież każdemu zdarzy się powiedzieć coś nieodpowiedniego albo pomieszać szyk zdania. Czułem się teraz głupio, że zacząłem oceniać go negatywnie w głowie przez taką drobnostkę.

   Usiadłem na tylnym siedzeniu za Liamem i przywitałem się z nimi podaniem sobie ręki.

    – Już myślałem, że do nas nie wyjdziesz – zagadał Louis, a ja pokręciłem głową.

    – Musiałem pogadać z mamą przed wyjściem, dlatego tyle mi zajęło – wyjaśniłem, choć nikt mnie o wyjaśnienie nawet nie prosił.

    – Och, twoja mama jest w domu? – Louis uniósł brwi. – Ostatnim razem mówiłeś, że jest tak rzadko, że teoretycznie masz wolną chatę cały czas. – Dostrzegłem, jak i Liam uniósł brwi.

    – Zazwyczaj tak jest, ale dzisiaj znajdzie dla mnie trochę czasu – odparłem.

    – Nie dziwię się, że tak dużo pracuje, to dość bogata dzielnica – zauważył Liam. Przytaknąłem głową, miał rację, moja rodzina do biednych nie należała. – Pamiętam, że zawsze chciałem w takiej mieszkać, do momentu, aż mama w dzieciństwie powiedziała mi, że mieszkają tu same snoby. Pewnie powiedziała to, żebym nie marzył o czymś, co się najprawdopodobniej nie spełni. – Zaśmiał się cicho, z nutką goryczy.

   Gdy Liam przekręcił głowę w stronę okna, spostrzegłem, w jego oczach coś na kształt smutku. Zaczął wpatrywać się w budynki, które mijaliśmy, ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem i rozmarzeniem.

    – Twoja mama miała trochę racji – powiedziałem, aby poprawić mu humor. – W takich dzielnicach większość myśli tylko o sobie, bo... w sumie, nie mają czasu myśleć o innych. Co jest złe. I smutne. – Widziałem, jak Liam wolno potaknął. – Fakt faktem, bogactwo to przywilej, jednak... ono nie jest potrzebne, by osiągnąć szczęście – dodałem.

   Liam już się nie odezwał, Louis za to pogłośnił radio, aby nie było między nami ciszy. Automatycznie wyciągnąłem telefon i sprawdziłem powiadomienia, raz nawet prawie się uśmiechnąłem, jak zobaczyłem, że Ashton oznaczył mnie w jednym ze śmiesznych postów. Poczytałem trochę kłótni w Internecie i zablokowałem telefon z chwilą, gdy pojawiały się pierwsze głupie argumenty. Spojrzałem na Louisa, który prowadził wyjątkowo spokojnie, zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

    – Myślisz o czymś? – spytałem głośniejszym tonem niż zwykle, aby było mnie słychać mimo muzyki.

   Louis przyciszył radio i potrząsnął głową.

    – O niczym konkretnym... ale głównie o Harrym. – Mruknął.

   Liam spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem.

    – Nadal nie wiesz, jak wyznać mu swoje uczucia? – spytał zrezygnowany.

   Louis spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

    – Może – odparł wymijająco.

    – Wiesz może, czy on czuje to samo? Dawał ci jakieś sygnały? – spytałem i pochyliłem się w stronę Louisa.

   Chłopak zagryzł wargę, a ja zerknąłem na Liama; wyglądał nadal na znużonego, jakby musiał ten temat Harry'ego przerabiać z Louisem już z milion razy. Nie miałem pewności, czy naprawdę tak nie było.

    – No... ogólnie to się do mnie uśmiecha, kiedy przypadkowo dotknę jego ramienia w klasie. – Pokiwałem głową i uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie.

    – Nie, no, słuchaj, to już jest miłość – odparłem ironicznie, na co Liam się zaśmiał pod nosem. – A może coś więcej? Doszło chociażby do jakiejśkolwiek rozmowy między wami? – Louis otworzył usta, ale po chwili znowu je zamknął.

    – Raz mu powiedziałem, że go przepraszam, bo go szturchnąłem, a on odparł, że nic się nie stało – odparł z dumą, na co ja zaśmiałem się; to brzmiało tak żałośnie.

    – Przecież ty nigdy nie miałeś problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów. – Spróbowałem ugryźć temat z innej strony. – Więc czemu do niego po prostu nie podejdziesz i nie powiesz mu, że chciałbyś się z nim gdzieś spotkać? – Louis od razu pokręcił głową, jakby ten pomysł był najgorszy na świecie, podczas gdy, skromnie mówiąc, był całkiem dobry według mnie.

    – Zayn, nie męcz się – nagle odezwał się Liam. – Próbuję go przekonać, aby coś z tym zrobił od chyba kilku miesięcy, a on nadal tylko wgapia się w niego i marzy na jego temat. – Louis wyglądał na oburzonego, ale i też nawet nie próbował temu wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć.

   Znów oparłem się o swoje siedzenie i już w ciszy przesiedziałem resztę podróży. Może i problem miłosny Louisa wydał mi się głupi i tak łatwy do rozwiązania, ale w rzeczywistości zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak trudno było podejść do kogoś i zacząć rozmowę. Zazwyczaj nie musiałem tego robić, to ludzie do mnie podchodzili i chcieli nawiązać ze mną kontakt, podczas gdy ja po prostu wyciągałem dłonie w ich kierunkach i witałem ich, prawie szczerym, uśmiechem. Jednak, gdy pomyślałem o tym, że miałbym sam podejść do osoby, która mi się podobała i ją gdzieś zaprosić... to najprawdopodobniej bym tego nie zrobił.

   Dojechaliśmy na miejsce w około dziesięć minut, Louis musiał zaparkować dość daleko od wejścia, bo wszystkie miejsca parkingowe były zajęte. Szedłem obok Liama i Louisa, którzy zaczęli rozmowę na temat drużyn, które teraz miały zagrać, ale przestałem ich słuchać z chwilą, gdy zaczęli wymieniać nazwiska poszczególnych zawodników. Wiedziałem, że przez najbliższe kilka godzin będę zdany na swoją wyobraźnię i umiejętność niesłuchania innych ludzi, ale cóż – przynajmniej w jakiś sposób integrowałem się z innymi. Szybko weszliśmy na halę sportową, mężczyzna od sprawdzania biletów spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym przymrużeniem oczu, ale nie miałem chwili się nad tym zastanowić, bo nagle poczułem czyjeś ramię na swojej szyi.

    – Co jesteś taki cichy, Zayn? – spytał Liam, a ja spojrzałem na niego z pustką w oczach. – Nie lubisz sportu? – To pytanie z jego ust zabrzmiało, jakby nielubienie sportu było, w jego mniemaniu, niedozwolone.

   Przypomniała mi się nasza rozmowa w szkole, gdzie wyraźnie powiedziałem, że nie przepadałem na hokejem. Westchnąłem; Liam musiał jej nie pamiętać albo chciał sprawdzić, czy zmieniłem swoje zdanie podczas tych dni. Dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy nasze miejsca, odpowiedziałem:

    – Nie za bardzo lubię oglądać jakiekolwiek czynności fizyczne innych ludzi. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę o nich czytać. – Liam przymknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi.

    – Lubisz czytać książki o hokeju? – spytał głupkowato, a ja tylko pokręciłem głową i usiadłem zrezygnowany na swoim miejscu.

   Oparłem się o małe oparcie i rozejrzałem się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym ludźmi, którzy wyglądali w większości jak napalone osły. Skakali, krzyczeli, śmiali się nawet jak osły, ich stroje ograniczały się głównie do dresów albo zwykłych spodni, natomiast koszulki niektórych były poplamione colą albo sosem z hot dogów. Jak pomyślałem sobie, że miałbym zjeść to przetworzone coś pomiędzy dwoma czerstwymi bułkami, to aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło.

    – Chcesz coś do picia, Zayn? – spytał Louis, a ja wzdrygnąłem się. – Można kupić w barku colę, wodę, alkohol, jeśli chcesz. – Zastanowiłem się chwilkę; nie, nie chciałem się upijać w takim miejscu.

    – Woda starczy – odparłem krótko.

   Słyszałem, jak Louis to samo pytanie zadał Liamowi, zanim oparłem się i starałem zatracić w myślach. Louis powiedział mi w szkole, że cały mecz trwał ogólnie godzinę, ale co dwadzieścia minut były piętnastominutowe przerwy. Nastawiłem się na czekanie i powolne mijanie minut.

    – Popatrz, Zayn... – zagadał Liam, przysunął się lekko do mnie i wskazał palcem na lód, po którym mieli jeździć zawodnicy. – Na boisku będzie grać po sześć zawodników z każdej drużyny, łącznie z bramkarzem. Trzech atakujących, w ofensywie, dwóch w ofensywie i właśnie bramkarz. – Słuchałem go, aby chociaż wiedzieć, co krytykowałem. – Ogólnie chodzi o to, aby jedna drużyna trafiła do bramki przeciwnej drużyny, tylko jest to trudne, bo krążek, wykonany z twardego kauczuku, jest dość mały, plus przeciwnicy muszą dobrze jeździć na łyżwach i w ciężkich strojach uważać, aby się nie wywrócić. – Pokiwałem wolno głową. – To jest mój chyba ulubiony sport to oglądania, bo podziwiam tych ludzi, że udaje im się w ogóle stać na tym lodzie. – Zmarszczyłem brwi i zerknąłem na niego. – Jestem taką ciamajdą, że od razu się wywracam, serio – wyjaśnił, a ja pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.

   Cóż, dzięki wyjaśnieniom Liama ta gra nie wydawała mi się aż tak bezsensowna jak wcześniej – mogłem wręcz powiedzieć, że brzmiała całkiem dobrze, więc stwierdziłem, że nie skreślę jej od razu. Podziękowałem Liamowi za wyjaśnienia, a następnie podziękowałem za wodę Louisowi, który do nas wrócił.

   Po kilku, może kilkunastu, minutach, gra się rozpoczęła. Obserwowałem z zaciekawieniem, jak dwójka drużyn zachowywała się wobec siebie. Wyglądali w tych ogromnych strojach, jakby mogli rozwalić wszystko na ich drodze, co najprawdopodobniej było prawdą. Przez dziesięć minut obserwowałem, jak zawodnicy toczyli bitwę o krążek, ale po tym czasie już mi się znudziło. Mogłem przewidzieć większość ruchów tych zawodników, na dodatek nie czułem z tego żadnej satysfakcji. Zacząłem zauważać, że oni po prostu powtarzali wszystkie swoje błędy oraz te lepsze akcje i zaczęło mnie to nudzić. Usiałem ze zrezygnowaniem na swoim siedzeniu i zapatrzyłem się w jedno z log, myśląc zupełnie o czymś innym. Dopiero Liam przywrócił mnie do życia.

    – Nie podoba ci się? – spytał, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

   Wcześniej widziałem, jak Liam się emocjonował, krzyczał i się cieszył z niektórych, mocniejszych akcji.

    – Ci zawodnicy nie robią nic nowego, tylko cały czas robią to samo – powiedziałem mu o swoich przemyśleniach. – Jedyne, co się zmienia, to może kombinacja, choć nie zawsze tak jest – dodałem.

   Liam nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć; dla niego ta gra najprawdopodobniej była coraz bardziej interesująca. Spojrzał na zawodników w chwili, gdy usłyszał, że któraś drużyna zdobyła punkt, a potem wrócił do wpatrywania się we mnie.

    – Cóż, chociaż przekonałem cię do hokeja na dziesięć minut – powiedział jeszcze z uśmiechem, który, jak myślałem, spowodowany był tym, że drużyna, której kibicował, wygrywała. – To i tak lepsze niż nic – dodał.

   Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie odpowiadając już. Liam znowu skupił się na grze, a ja siedziałem i wpatrywałem się w swoje nogi. Zacząłem myśleć nad tym, co będę robił po tym, jak nareszcie ten mecz się skończy – z przyjemnością wyobrażałem sobie siebie i swoją mamę podczas oglądania filmów i gotowania. Najchętniej już bym stąd wyszedł i po prostu wrócił do domu, ale nie chciałem być aż tak nieuprzejmy i marnować bilet od Louisa. Mimo wszystko potrafiłem docenić to, że Louis, koniec końców, zaprosił mnie na ten mecz, a nie kogokolwiek z drużyny...

    _Właśnie, czemu nie zaprosił kogokolwiek z drużyny? Przecież oni pewnie z przyjemnością przyszliby na ten mecz._

Zerknąłem na Louisa, zdezorientowany. Widziałem jego skupioną twarz, nie wyglądał, jakby zwracał uwagę na cokolwiek niezwiązanego z tym, durnym, meczem. Przez chwilę nie odrywałem od niego wzroku, myśląc, czemu wybrał mnie. O ile dobrze wiedziałem, Louis także był w drużynie, więc miał do wyboru co najmniej z dziesięciu innych chłopaków poza mną. A nawet jeśli w niej nie był, mógł kogoś z niej zaprosić – Liam na pewno pomógłby mu kogoś wybrać.

   Odpuściłem sobie po chwili; stwierdziłem, że kiedyś jeszcze go o to zapytam, gdy będzie okazja. Na razie skrzyżowałem ręce na klatce piersiowej i tylko obrzuciłem spojrzeniem Liama, który tak się wczuł w grę jak Louis, zanim znowu się zamyśliłem.

~*~

   Kiedy nareszcie ogłosili koniec meczu, ucieszyłem się niemal tak bardzo, jak Liam, którego drużyna wygrała. Podczas tych godzin zdążyłem przemyśleć wszystko, co zrobiłem w swoim życiu, zauważyć, ile błędów popełniłem i poczuć zażenowanie, gdy przypomniałem sobie o wszystkich zawstydzających sytuacjach. Z chęcią wstałem z niewygodnego krzesła i ruszyłem wraz z Louisem i Liamem w stronę wyjścia.

    – To była cudowna gra! – krzyknął Liam, a Louis od razu mu przytaknął. – Nie sądziłem, że oni są już tak dobrzy! Pamiętasz, kiedyś się przewracali co kilka minut?

    – Pamiętam... a jednak nie zawiedli! – Liam i Louis zaśmiali się, a ja szedłem sobie spokojnie z tyłu i wpatrywałem się w ziemię, próbowałem się jeszcze ogrzać, bo na dworze było dość zimno.

   Gdy nareszcie doszliśmy do samochodu, usiadłem na tylnym siedzeniu i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, obok mnie usiadł Liam. Louis szybko odpalił swoje auto i równie szybko ruszył, aby nie stać aż tak długo w tworzącym się korku.

    – Mogę was wysadzić przy kinie? Obiecałem mamie, że zaopiekuję się siostrami, bo ma nocną zmianę i muszę szybko wracać do domu.

   Zarówno ja i Liam pokiwaliśmy głowami. Sprawdziłem kieszenie i z ulgą wyczułem w jednej w nich słuchawki – z nimi mogłem przejść nawet kilka kilometrów i zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością.

    – Oglądałeś później mecz, Zayn? – zapytał Liam, odwracając głowę w moim kierunku.

   Pokręciłem głową, zagryzając jeszcze dolną wargę. Poczułem na sobie wzrok Louisa w przednim lusterku.

    – Nie oglądałeś meczu? – Zmarszczył brwi, a ja nie do końca wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. – W sumie, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Nie twoje klimaty – dopowiedział.

   Zdziwiłem się, że nie musiałem się przed nim tłumaczyć, ale byłem za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

    – Oglądałem na początku, ale później... – Nie wiedziałem, jak to ująć, aby w żaden sposób nie obrazić Louisa. – Po prostu mi się znudziło. – Louis wolno pokiwał głową.

    – Ni chuja tego nie rozumiem, ale szanuję. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko wraz z Louisem. – Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wypad z nami jednak nie zalicza się do tych najgorszych. – Zerknąłem na Liama i jeszcze raz na Louisa.

    – Nie, nie było aż tak źle, nie przesadzaj – powiedziałem ciszej, spuszczając głowę.

   Nie nawiązaliśmy już żadnej poważnej rozmowy, Liam i Louis co jakiś czas wymieniali się swoimi spostrzeżeniami na temat gry. Kiedy Louis wreszcie dojechał do kina, szybko wysiadłem, a za mną ruszył Liam. Pożegnałem się z Louisem i wyszedłem z samochodu, lecz gdy tylko poczułem chłód na dworze, zapragnąłem do Louisa wrócić. Przekląłem w myślach na to, że nie pomyślałem o wzięciu bluzy z domu.

   Pomachałem Louisowi wraz z Liamem i już miałem wyciągnąć słuchawki i iść w swoim kierunku, ale Liam nagle spytał:

    – Może cię odprowadzić?

   Przez chwilę naprawdę zastanawiałem się, czy nie odpowiedzieć mu głośnym „nie", ale... w gruncie rzeczy Liam był dzisiaj dla mnie miły, nie zadawał za wiele bezsensownych pytań, ani też, co najważniejsze, nie zasłużył na odrzucenie.

    – Pewnie – odparłem i starałem się wykrzesać z siebie mały uśmiech, ale w tym momencie zawiał mocniej wiatr i automatycznie zacisnąłem mocno zęby.

   Liam spojrzał na mnie ze zmartwieniem.

    – Nie wziąłeś niczego innego? – Pokręciłem szybko głową. Liam zdjął z siebie bluzę i podał mi ją. – Trzymaj. Mnie jest zawsze gorąco. – Najpierw chciałem grzecznie odmówić, ale ostatecznie przyjąłem nagrzany materiał, ponieważ od zawsze byłem zmarzluchem i nie potrafiłem funkcjonować, gdy było mi zimno.

   Gdy tylko założyłem bluzę Liama, poczułem wszechogarniające, miłe ciepło – jako że Liam był troszkę szerszy w barkach ode mnie, bluza miała dla mnie za długie rękawy, ale mnie to nie przeszkadzało. Mogłem dodatkowy materiał owinąć sobie wokół zimnych dłoni.

    – Dziękuję, naprawdę – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Ale jakby było ci zimno, to mów, okej? – Liam obdarował mnie miłym uśmiechem.

    – Okej. – Przystał na umowę. – Twój dom jest w... tamtą stronę? – Pokiwałem twierdząco głową i zaczęliśmy iść.

   Nie rozmawialiśmy przez pierwsze chwile, tylko szliśmy w miłej ciszy. Dopiero gdy stanęliśmy na jednych światłach, Liam odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku, jakby nagle coś do niego dotarło.

    – Czym się interesujesz? – To pytanie zawsze było dla mnie kłopotliwe. – Nie lubisz sportu, naprawdę świetnie śpiewasz i jesteś w kółku teatralnym... i to tyle, co wiem o twoich zainteresowaniach.

    – Ogólnie, to... – Ruszyłem przed siebie, bo właśnie zapaliło się zielone światło. – Lubię czytać po nocach różne książki, najczęściej sięgam po klasyki, bo to one mi najbardziej odpowiadają. Uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, spokojnej, rzadziej klasycznej, ona towarzyszy mi tylko przy uczeniu się, tak mnie uspokaja. – Liam pokiwał głową i uniósł brwi w akcie zdumienia. –  Jeszcze bardzo lubię malować, ale tylko w niektórych sytuacjach, najczęściej, gdy jestem smutny albo po prostu mam za dużo myśli w głowie. I jeszcze piszę, po nocach najczęściej, sporadycznie. Wiersze, teksty piosenek, raz nawet krótkie opowiadanie... nic specjalnego. – Liam ponownie pokiwał głową.

    – Jeżeli to jest nic specjalnego, to nie wiem, co według ciebie jest  _specjalne –_ powiedział, a ja wolno wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nie sądziłem, że... – Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

    – Że jestem taki? – Liam od razu pokręcił głową.

    – Że zajmujesz się takimi poważnymi rzeczami. – Dokończył.

   Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Tylko ci się tak wydaje – powiedziałem, przestając się śmiać.

   Liam spojrzał na mnie z przekrzywioną głową.

    – Siedzisz po nocach i czytasz albo piszesz. Słuchasz dodatkowo muzyki klasycznej podczas nauki, malujesz, gdy masz gorszy dzień – podsumował. – To brzmi bardzo poważnie, jakbyś był pisarzem albo malarzem. – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Uwierz, pisarze albo malarze zazwyczaj nie są zbyt poważni. Znaczy, zależy, ale większość raczej stara się cieszyć życiem, aby mieć co opisywać lub malować. – Liam znowu na mnie spojrzał.

    – A ty starasz się cieszyć się życiem? – spytał.

   Uśmiechnąłem się, lecz w tym uśmiechu nie było oznaki radości. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że nie cieszyłem się życiem, ale stwierdzenie, że to robiłem, było równie błędne.

    – Trochę? – Bardziej spytałem, niż stwierdziłem.

   Liam spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

    –  _Trochę?_ – Powtórzył.

   Westchnąłem cicho i zwilżyłem wargi, aby móc zaraz się wytłumaczyć.

    – Nie narzekam na to, co jest, tylko... czasem mi czegoś brakuje. – Wyznałem.

   Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Pierwszy odwróciłem wzrok, bo myślałem, że spojrzenie Liama wyciągnie ze mnie więcej prywatnych informacji.

    – Czego dokładnie? – spytał, a ja znowu westchnąłem.

    – Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem, okej? – powiedziałem może trochę za ostro.

    – Okej... przepraszam. – Po prostu pokiwałem głową, nie chcąc dalej prowadzić tej rozmowy. – Naprawdę przepraszam – dodał po chwili.

   Zatrzymałem się przy płocie od mojego domu i zdjąłem z siebie ciepły materiał.

    – Dobra, wierzę ci. – Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku bluzę. – Proszę, oddaję. – Przyjął ją, wpatrując się cały czas w moje oczy.

   Odwróciłem się i zacząłem iść w kierunku moich drzwi.

    – Zobaczymy się w szkole? – zapytał, a ja zgryzłem dolną wargę. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. – Zayn? – Złapał moje ramie i próbował mnie do siebie odwrócić.

   Strzepnąłem jego wielką dłoń ze swojego ciała i spojrzałem na niego z mordem w oczach. Było mi zimno, nie chciałem z nim teraz rozmawiać, czułem, że powiedziałem o parę słów za dużo.

    – Nie, Liam. – Widziałem, jak na jego twarzy maluje się coś na kształt smutku i zdziwienia. – Jesteśmy zbyt różni, nie mamy nawet o czym gadać. Idź do swojego sportowego życia, a ja zostanę przy moim „poważnym", okej? – Nawet nie oczekiwałem odpowiedzi. Odwróciłem się i wszedłem na schody i tylko rzuciłem przez ramię: – Dzięki za bluzę.

   Szybko przekroczyłem próg mieszkania i, nie oglądając się, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.


	2. ..

   Podczas kolejnych kilku dni wszystko wróciło do normalności – coraz mniej osób zwracało na mnie uwagę na korytarzu, nie wspominając już o tym, że nikt do mnie nie podchodził i mi nie gratulował, nauczycielka angielskiego już prawie całkowicie zapomniała o poprzednim wystąpieniu i tylko ekscytowała się kolejnym. Chodziłem po szkole znużony i niewyspany; kupiłem z mamą nowe książki, udało nam się zdobyć tę, którą chciałem przeczytać od dawna, i teraz brakowało mi czasu na sen. Siedziałem na po nocach i czytałem, i pisałem na zmianę, ponieważ wraz z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem, przychodziła mi ochota na napisanie czegoś własnego.

   W ciągu tygodnia nie zauważyłem także Liama. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że potraktowałem go dość brutalnie, ale cóż, taka była rzeczywistość. Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie i, jak zgadywałem, byśmy siebie po prostu zamęczali. Mnie nie ekscytowało rozmawianie o sporcie oraz, sądziłem, Liama nie za bardzo ciągnęło do sztuki. Powinniśmy żyć w swoich dwóch, małych światach i nie zderzać się ze sobą, by nie doprowadzić do wybuchu.

   Myślałem, że to było oczywiste, że nie powinniśmy rozmawiać, jednak... nie dla każdego z nas było to takie oczywiste. W środę, kiedy otwierałem szafkę, by wyjąć z niej podręczniki na pierwszą lekcję, nagle z książki wyfrunęła mała karteczka. Zmarszczyłem brwi i sięgnąłem po wiadomość, rozglądając się, czy osoba, która mi ją zostawiła, nadal nie stała niedaleko mnie. Otworzyłem karteczkę i oparłem się o szafki; nie miałem większego problemu z odczytaniem, ponieważ wręczyciel miał naprawdę ładny i staranny charakter pisma.

_Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Zapraszam Cię do kawiarni, która mieści się niedaleko kina. Jeżeli nie wiesz, jak tam dojść, zapytaj mnie w szkole o drogę._

_do zobaczenia, Liam xx_

   Zacząłem kręcić głową na boki z niedowierzaniem. Liam nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że nasza relacja się nie rozwinie. Przez pierwsze sekundy chciałem zgnieść karteczkę i po prostu ją wyrzucić, ale... nie mogłem. Naszła mnie myśl, że może naprawdę powinienem dać Liamowi jeszcze jedną szansę? Postawiłem dać sobie trochę czasu, aby rozważyć wszystkie opcje.

   Wyciągnąłem odpowiednie książki z szafki i ruszyłem na lekcje, mając w głowie wizję Liama czekającego na mnie w kawiarni.

~*~

   Usiadłem spokojnie na swoim miejscu i odetchnąłem głęboko: to już ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia. Wyciągnąłem potrzebne materiały z plecaka i, gdy już miałem wyciągać także zeszyt, w którym zapisywałem swoje przemyślenia, usłyszałem, że ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Spojrzałem na tę osobę, którą okazał się Louis. Obdarzył mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, nie uśmiechał się oraz wyglądał na zmęczonego. Zmarszczyłem brwi i chciałem spytać, po co ze mną usiadł, ale Louis mnie uprzedził:

    – Wiem, co powiedziałeś Liamowi w sobotę – powiedział, brzmiąc całkiem ostro. – I wiem też, że dzisiaj dostałeś od niego zaproszenie na spotkanie – dodał.

   Przez kilka sekund się w niego wpatrywałem, wyprostowałem się na krześle i wolno zapisałem temat z tablicy. Czułem cały czas na sobie jego spojrzenie, co doprowadzało mnie do szału.

    – I? – spytałem krótko.

   Kątem oka ujrzałem, jak Louis się uśmiechnął.

    – Nie wiem, co zamierzałeś zrobić, ale teraz zamierzasz iść do tej cholernej kawiarni z Liamem. – Prychnąłem pod nosem.

   Rozsiadłem się na miejscu i lekko obróciłem głowę w jego kierunku.

    – Tak zamierzam? – spytałem z udawanym zdziwieniem. – Wow, ciekawych rzeczy się o sobie dowiaduję. – Louis zmrużył oczy.

    – Potraktowałeś go jak śmiecia, Zayn, a on starał się być miły. – Udawałem, że mnie to nie ruszyło. – I, jasne, okej, wiem, że jesteś tym pierdolonym artystą i kategoryzujesz sobie ludzi po trzech pierwszych minutach, ale uważam, że Liama źle oceniłeś. – Uniosłem brwi i spojrzałem na niego ze znużeniem.

    – Oceniłem go jako sportowca, który nie za bardzo interesuje się tym, co ja, który ma wielu znajomych i który jest sympatyczny. To jest złe ocenienie? – Louis przyglądał mi się z uwagą. – Nawet jeżeli bym się z nim spotkał, Louis, to o czym bym z nim gadał? Na meczu prawie się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy, kiedy wracaliśmy było już lepiej, ale...

    – Nie sądzisz, że jeżeli Liam interesowałby się dokładnie tym samym, co ty, to wasza rozmowa byłaby jeszcze nudniejsza niż była? – Przerwał mi, na co zagryzłem dolną wargę.

   Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Nie? Gdyby lubił to, co ja, moglibyśmy rozmawiać właśnie na ten temat, tak wygląda rozmowa, Louis. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

    – Wyobraź to sobie, spotykasz się z kimś, kto lubi dokładnie to samo, co ty. I dobra, przez pierwsze chwile jest fajnie, zgadzacie się we wszystkim, ale nie sądzisz, że... to jest cholernie nudne? – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Jasne, dobrze jest mieć kilka tematów wspólnych, ale nie lepiej jest, gdy ty mu opowiadasz o czymś, o czym on nigdy nie słyszał, a on robi dokładnie to samo? – Teraz nawet się nie poruszyłem, tylko uważnie słuchałem Louisa. – Nie można się ograniczać, Zayn, przecież ja bym z tobą nie rozmawiał, gdybym ograniczył się do sportowców i ludzi, którzy lubią matematykę i fizykę kwantową. – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – To dlaczego zacząłeś ze mną gadać? – spytałem.

   Louis uśmiechnął się, już szczerzej.

    – Bo jesteś interesującą osobą, która ma coś do powiedzenia. Świetnie, że czytasz i masz swoje zainteresowania, lubię, jak mi o nich mówisz, ale nie musimy lubić tego samego, aby się dogadać, co nie? – Pokiwałem głową. – A więc... pójdziesz na to spotkanie z Liamem?

   Zagryzłem wargę – Louis miał rację, że nie musimy być tacy sami, aby się polubić. Poczułem się strasznie z tym, jak zachowywałem się wobec Liama i co myślałem wcześniej. Dzięki Louisowi zdałem sobie sprawę, jak moje myślenie było błędne.

    – Tak, pójdę – odparłem z małym uśmiechem.

   Louis obdarzył mnie tym samym gestem i zaczął szybko przepisywać notatkę z tablicy, podczas gdy ja szybko wyciągnąłem notatnik z plecaka i nabazgrałem:  _„Nie ograniczać się. Wspólne tematy to dobre tematy, ale nie są najważniejsze. Najlepsze jest mówienie sobie nowych rzeczy, wymienianie się informacjami"._

~*~

   Szybko przebiegłem przez ulicę, zanim zielone światło zamieniło się w czerwone. Byłem spóźniony na spotkanie z Liamem już jakieś dziesięć minut przez to, że za późno wyszedłem z domu. Odetchnąłem głęboko, zanim wszedłem do kawiarni; miałem nadzieję, że Liam nadal na mnie czekał. Zanim zdjąłem swój płaszcz i odwiesiłem go na wieszak, poszukałem wzrokiem Liama – udało mi się go znaleźć po chwili, siedział w kącie już z filiżanką kawy. Uspokoiłem swój oddech i ruszyłem w stronę Liama, poprawiając swoją czarną koszulę.

    – Hej, Liam. – Przywitałem się i dopiero wtedy Liam oderwał wzrok od książki. Spojrzał na mnie i na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, źle wyliczyłem czas na przyjście tutaj. – Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i dał mi znak, abym usiadł.

   Odłożył książkę na bok, a ja szybko przeczytałem jej tytuł.  _„Hamlet”_.

    – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – powiedział po chwili. – Już myślałem, że mnie wystawisz i wyjdę na żałosnego i nachalnego. – Spuściłem lekko głowę, nie chcąc teraz wpatrywać się w jego niewinne oczy. – Ale, cóż, jesteś tutaj, czyli nie mogę być aż taki zły. – Spojrzałem na niego spode łba.

   Poczułem się winny. Cholernie winny. Może i nie potrafiłem nigdy za bardzo rozmawiać z ludźmi, nie wychodziło mi to najlepiej, ale nigdy nie zależało mi na sprawieniu, by ktoś poczuł się zły, albo, nie daj Boże, gorszy. Sądziłem, że każdy miał jakąś rolę w całym społeczeństwie i nie było tu podziału na gorsze i lepsze.

    – Przepraszam, Liam, że cię tak potraktowałem. – Popatrzyłem mu w oczy, zagryzając wargę. – Nie miałem na myśli tego, że uważam cię za kogoś gorszego, mniej interesującego, tylko... myślałem, że się nie dogadamy przez to, że jesteśmy zbyt różni. – Liam popił swoją kawę. – Więc przepraszam, nie chciałem cię w jakiś sposób... zranić. – Ostatnie słowo powiedziałem ciszej, nie miałem pewności, czy Liam w ogóle je usłyszał.

   Gdy Liam miał już coś powiedzieć, nagle do naszego stolika podeszła młoda kelnerka. Szybko wybrałem dla siebie Cappuccino, ponieważ nie chciałem na noc pić mocniejszej kawy. Jak tylko odeszła, Liam zabrał głos.

    – To, co powiedziałeś, dało mi do myślenia. Nie mam do ciebie o to żalu. Zabolały mnie twoje słowa, bo... naprawdę wydajesz się takim interesującym człowiekiem, Zayn. – Spuściłem głowę na usłyszany komplement. – Chciałem cię poznać, dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie myślisz, a ty... potraktowałeś mnie, jakbym nie był na tym samym poziomie co ty. Byłem przez chwilę tym załamany, ale zaraz się otrząsnąłem i stwierdziłem, że... może masz rację. – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Mam rację w czym? – spytałem, na co Liam podniósł książkę i wskazał na nią palcem.

    – W tym, że żyliśmy w dwóch, różnych światach. Twoim światem jest przedmiot, który trzymam w dłoni, a moim jest boisko. Ale wiesz co? – Zrobił chwilę przerwy. – Myślę, że nasze światy nie wyglądają tak źle razem. Ja poznaję już twój. A ty chcesz poznawać mój? – spytał, a jego oczy świeciły się jak dziecku.

   Uśmiechnąłem się, po prostu się uśmiechnąłem. Pokiwałem głową i z chęcią obserwowałem to, jak i na jego twarz wpływał uśmiech.

~*~

   Liam odprowadził mnie pod sam dom, idąc ze mną ramię w ramię. Śmialiśmy się z tekstów Lady Makbet, przytaczając niektóre z nich. Podczas niecałych dwóch godzin zdążyłem przekonać się, co Liam w sobie zmienił; zaczął czytać. I to na dodatek przeze mnie. Opowiadał mi, jak podczas tych kilku dni przeczytał z dziesięć książek, czytał na lekcjach, podczas weekendu nigdzie nie wychodził. Zaskoczony wpatrywałem się w niego, jak opowiadał, że czytał kilka sonetów Szekspira przed snem, pokochał twórczość tego człowieka. No cóż, jak tu jej nie kochać?

   Pożegnałem się z Liamem lekkim uściskiem. Powiedziałem mu, że napiszę do niego podczas weekendu, na co ten odparł uśmiechem.

   Szybko ruszyłem w stronę mojej łazienki, aby wziąć wieczorny prysznic. Zanim wszedłem do kabiny, wysłałem pierwszą wiadomość do Liama, uśmiechając się przy tym. Gdy odkręciłem ciepłą wodę, z przyjemnością odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i dałem mojemu ciału się rozluźnić i odpocząć. Mogłem oczyścić się ze wszystkich brudów, które zdążyły nagromadzić się podczas całego dnia.

   Za każdym razem, jak myślałem o Liamie, uśmiech sam wpływał na moją twarz. Liam miał coś w oczach, od początku to widziałem, ale dopiero teraz naprawdę to dostrzegłem. Było w nich coś niezwykłego, co nakłaniało do radości, do uśmiechu i do bycia dobrym. Naprawdę cieszyłem się, że dałem mu drugą szansę (oraz że on dał drugą szansę mi) i znowu z nim porozmawiałem. Podczas tych godzin uświadomiłem sobie, jak Liamowi bardzo zależało na kontakcie ze mną. To właśnie dla mnie sięgnął po książki, które jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu mogły wydawać mu się nużące, to dla mnie zaczął więcej czytać o sztuce, aby móc ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. Liam bardzo się dla mnie poświęcił, a ja nie zamierzałem teraz udawać przed nim, że nie zrobiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Nikt jeszcze się tak dla mnie nie poświęcił.

   Za to ja obiecałem Liamowi, że pójdę z nim pewnego dnia na boisko. Powiedział, że chciałby ze mną zagrać w koszykówkę, bo bardzo lubił ten sport, ale nie poszedł do drużyny, bo nie był na tyle dobry w porównaniu do reszty. Zachciałem zmienić coś w swoim życiu. I to coś ważniejszego, niż to, jaką herbatę będę wieczorem popijał.

~*~

   Podczas następnego tygodnia szkolnego rozmawiałem z Liamem na każdej przerwie. Na większości z nich omawialiśmy książki, które właśnie czytaliśmy (przynajmniej trzy przerwy przegadaliśmy tylko na temat Sonetu 18, ponieważ obydwoje się w nim zakochaliśmy), a po lekcjach zdarzyło nam się wyjść raz czy dwa, gdy Liam nie miał później treningu, a ja nie miałem nic do roboty. Pisaliśmy do siebie po szkole, prawie w ogóle nie odkładałem telefonu. Z Louisem rozmawiałem o tym na jednych zajęciach i on tylko uśmiechnął się i mówił, że miał rację. Tak, Louis miał rację, naprawdę mogłem to przyznać.

    W piątek wieczorem, kiedy myłem zęby, dostałem kolejną wiadomość od Liama. Chwyciłem wolną ręką telefon i szybko przeczytałem:

_„Hej, Zayn, chciałbyś jutro wpaść do mnie na imprezę? Jedna moja znajoma ma urodziny i w sumie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś wpaść. :D”_

Nie zastanawiałem się za długo, tylko od razu się zgodziłem. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz byłem na imprezie, jeżeli te dziecinne się nie liczyły, to... nie byłem w zasadzie na żadnej.

_„Pewnie, że mogę przyjść. Tylko mnie nie zostawiaj tam, to będzie moja pierwsza impreza. :P”_

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie w lustrze i stwierdziłem, że jutro będzie dobry dzień.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE TAK DŁUGO NIC :((((  
> poprawię się, i promise


	3. ...

   Zapukałem do domu drzwi Liama; słyszałem już głośną muzykę, więc nawet nie martwiłem się, że trafiłem źle. Myślałem, że nikt mi nie otworzy, ponieważ dźwięk dzwonka został zagłuszony przez piosenki A$AP-a, jednak po chwili Liam stanął w drzwiach, uśmiechnięty, z czerwonym kubeczkiem w dłoni.

    – Jak dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział, nie brzmiąc na aż tak pijanego. Impreza najwidoczniej zaczęła się dość niedawno albo to Liam po prostu nie pił za dużo. – Chodź tutaj, poznam cię z moimi znajomymi. – Złapał moją dłoń i wciągnął mnie do środka.

   Rozejrzałem się po zapełnionym domu – jak można było mieć tylu znajomych? Jak Liam mógł ich tutaj pomieścić? Gościom nie przeszkadzał brak miejsca, przynajmniej tak mogłem wywnioskować po uśmiechniętych twarzach. Nikogo nie obchodziło najwidoczniej to, że nie było nawet metra kwadratowego, gdzie można było odetchnąć. Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że ludzie na imprezach uwielbiali dusić się wonią potu i alkoholu. Teraz to nie były podejrzenia, tylko sprawdzone informacje.

   Podałem rękę każdemu, z kim Liam mnie zapoznał. Nie próbowałem nawet zapamiętać imion, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to było bezcelowe. Wszyscy reagowali głośnymi śmiechami, kiedy słyszeli moje imię – zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było zbyt popularne, a tym ludziom alkohol i tytoń przysłonił zdrowy rozsądek. Śmiałem się razem z nimi, choć na pewno nie odczuwałem takiej radości jak oni.

   Spotkałem Gigi na imprezie i z chęcią się z nią przywitałem. W szkole ostatnio rozmawialiśmy mniej, ale na naszych próbach w kole zaczęliśmy siadać obok siebie i w spokoju dyskutować. Gigi naprawdę nie była złą osobą.

    – Chodź z nami, wszyscy idziemy grać w butelkę! – wykrzyczała, abym ją w ogóle usłyszał.

   Za mną poszedł Liam oraz z dwóch jego znajomych. Wszyscy usiedliśmy, jak zgadywałem, w salonie w kółku, a na środku leżała pustka butelka po wódce. Chwyciłem drinka, który przyniósł dla mnie Louis i spojrzałem na niego, lecz on nic nie powiedział, tylko puścił w moją stronę oczko. Usiadł nieopodal mnie, jednak nie brał udziału w zabawie, tylko wyciągnął telefon i zaczął pisać do kogoś SMS-y. Upiłem łyka drinka, którego mi zrobił, i z ulgą stwierdziłem, że to była zwykła whisky z cherry colą.

   – Dobra, dobra, ja zaczynam! – powiedział znajomy Liama, chyba miał na imię Austin.

   Trafiło na jakąś dziewczynę, która wyglądała na niewinną blondynkę, która nie wiedziała, jak się tutaj znalazła. Kompletnie jej nie kojarzyłem, nawet ze szkoły, ale patrząc na jej przerażone oczka, zgadywałem, że i tak nie rozmawialibyśmy za długo. Chłopak spytał ją o to, o czym ostatnio myślała podczas masturbacji, a ta nieśmiało odparła, że o swojej  _mamusi_. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować, niektórzy gratulowali jej dobrego gustu erotycznego (o ile w ogóle taki istniał), ja natomiast spojrzałem tylko lekko rozbawiony na Liama, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

   Gra dalej się toczyła, nikt nie trafił na mnie, ale mnie to nie przeszkadzało. Dzięki temu miałem trochę czasu, aby wypić więcej alkoholu, aby nie żałować na następny dzień zrobionych głupot. Kiedy poczułem się lekko wstawiony, od razu zacząłem się lepiej bawić i nawet zachciałem, aby ktoś mnie wylosował. Na moje szczęście, nie czekałem za długo. Gigi z wielkim uśmiechem spojrzała na mnie i oblizała usta, najwidoczniej już szykując się na pytanie.

    – No więc, Zayn. Od dawna mnie to zastanawiało... – Tłum zrobił się cichszy. – Nie podobają ci się te wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj, prawda? – zapytała, na co ja uśmiechnąłem się jednym kącikiem ust.

    – No nie za bardzo – wyznałem, patrząc na nią z pewnością siebie. – Odpowiadając na twoje prawdziwe pytanie: tak, jestem gejem. – Gigi zaczęła się śmiać i przybiła mi piątkę.

   Jeszcze jedna osoba przybiła mi piątkę, a reszta tylko zaczęła dyskutować na temat tego, jak przystojny byłem. Zignorowałem ich i kilka dziewczęcych głosów i zakręciłem butelką, a los chciał, że trafiłem na Liama. Przekląłem w myślach, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, o co mogłem go spytać – podczas tych kilku dni dowiedziałem się o nim tyle, że nie miałem pomysłu, co chciałbym jeszcze wiedzieć.

    – Zayn, skoro masz problem, to ja ci z chęcią pomogę – powiedział nagle Louis z boku. – Liam, w skali od jeden do w chuj, jak bardzo podoba ci się Zayn? – Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i jednocześnie skupili całą swoją uwagę na Liamie.

   Liam natomiast zagryzł wargę, spojrzał na mnie z przechyloną głową i przejechał kciukiem po moim lekkim zaroście, potem jeszcze dotknął moich włosów. Spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział bardzo powoli:

    – Bardziej niż w chuj. – Zachichotałem, w sumie nawet nie wiem, z czego, może dlatego, że przekleństwo w ustach Liama brzmiało tak śmiesznie. – Poza skalą. – Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć.

   Zerknąłem na Louisa, a ten znowu nie zrobił nic szczególnego, tylko wysłał mi oczko. On doskonale wiedział, co robił. Mały, sprytny...

   Następnie Liam wylosował jakiegoś znajomego, którego spytał o coś mniej ważnego. Louis podczas dwóch kolejnych osób zdążył zrobić i przynieść mi kolejnego drinka, za co mu tylko podziękowałem. Kiedy upiłem większego łyka, nagle butelka zatrzymała się, wskazując prosto na mnie. Nie wiedziałem, kim była osoba zadająca mi pytanie, ale kojarzyłem ją ze szkoły.

    – Skoro już znamy twoją orientację, Zayn, opowiedz nam o swoich... fetyszach. – Pokiwałem głową, myśląc, które mogłem wymienić.

   Czułem na sobie baczne spojrzenie Liama, na które zagryzłem wargę.

    – Chciałbym być związany i jęczeć przy tym  _tatusiu_. – Jedna osoba poklepała mnie po ramieniu, cały tłum natomiast zaczął znowu cieszyć się i powtarzać moje imię. – To tak w skrócie – dodałem, na co niektórzy się zaśmiali.

   Zakręciłem butelką, kiedy nagle poczułem czyiś nos przy swojej szyi. Zerknąłem szybko na Liama i już miałem powiedzieć mu, aby się uspokoił, ten szepnął:

    – Tatuś by cię związał.

   Zagryzłem wargę, kiedy zobaczyłem, że butelka wskazywała teraz na Liama. Liam odsunął się ode mnie usatysfakcjonowany reakcją, jaką ode mnie otrzymał. Odetchnąłem głęboko i próbowałem okiełznać moje myśli, które i tak po alkoholu nie były zbyt skomplikowane.

   Chciałem spytać Liama, jak bardzo chciałby mnie w tej chwili pieprzyć, ale Gigi nie dała mi dojść do słowa.

    – Wiecie co, pytania są już nudne. Teraz gramy tylko na pocałunki. – Spojrzałem na Liama wyzywająco.

   Kto jak kto, ale Liam nie mógłby odpuścić. Wpatrywał się we mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem, kiedy powoli się do mnie przybliżał. Żaden nie spytał drugiego, czy ten zgadzał się na takie warunki gry, ale takie pytanie wydawało się naprawdę głupie i zbędne. Liam pierwszy przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by zacząć jakoś delikatnie – od razu złapał moją szyję, gdy tego potrzebował. Ja trzymałem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i miałem wielką ochotę ułożyć je trochę niżej, jednak do tego potrzebowałem prywatności.

   Oddawałem każdy pocałunek Liama, raz lekko podgryzłem jego dolną wargę. Ten od razu złapał haczyk i chwycił moją wargę w swoje zęby i zagryzł ją tak mocno, że prawie wydałem z siebie jęk przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Zakończyliśmy delikatnym, małym pocałunkiem, a potem uśmiechaliśmy się, wpatrując się w siebie, gdy opadaliśmy powoli na swoje miejsca. Alkohol szumiał mi w uszach i bardzo cieszyłem się, że dzięki temu nie słyszałem wiwatujących wszystkich ludzi tak głośno. Mogłem podziwiać usta Liama i dostrzec na nich ślad po moim zagryzieniu. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej i spojrzałem na Louisa, który razem ze mną się uśmiechał.

   Ten pocałunek nic dla nas większego nie znaczył – mogłem założyć się, że nasze myśli opierały się na teraz tylko na seksie i brutalności. Nie potrzebowaliśmy w tej chwili słodkości, czy opamiętania, tylko porządnej ręki.

   Wstałem i ruszyłem na pierwsze piętro, szukając łazienki. Na szczęście, nie musiałem czekać długo, aż się zwolni, bo jedna z par właśnie wychodziła. Po tym, jak załatwiłem potrzebę, spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze. Oparłem się o umywalkę i przymknąłem oczy, pochylając się bardziej w stronę swojego odbicia. Moje usta wyglądały tak cudownie, ale jednoczenie cholernie samotnie bez ust Liama na nich. Kiedy spojrzałem na siebie, pomyślałem, jak bardzo Liam musiał mnie pragnąć. Byłem cholernie pewny tego, jak dobrze wyglądałem, zwłaszcza gdy byłem zamroczony alkoholem.

   Wyszedłem powoli z łazienki, rozglądając się wokoło. Wielu ludzi obmacywało się wokół, niektórzy podczas dotykania drugiej osoby także popalali papierosy. Pomyślałem sobie, że to właśnie mógłbym być ja.

   Nie miałem okazji zejść z powrotem na dół, ponieważ Liam zasłonił mi drogę. Wpatrywał się w moje oczy w taki sposób, że automatycznie zacząłem się cofać, trafiając wprost na ścianę. Nasze czoła się zetknęły, a on nadal skanował mnie wzrokiem, jak gdyby w tej chwili całą ludzkość go opuściła. Wyglądał jak wygłodniałe zwierze, które zobaczyło piękną ofiarę. Och, jak cudownie było być jego ofiarą. Przymknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem mu na wszystko, co miał do zaoferowania. Trzymałem usta lekko rozchylone, aby miał do nich całkowity dostęp, pozwoliłem mu także na ułożenie kolana między moimi nogami. Myślałem, że zaraz krzyknę na niego, aby coś zrobił, że zerwę z niego wszystko, co zasłaniało jego ciało. Nie dane mi było jednak krzyknąć, zamiast tego mogłem tylko jęknąć, gdy szybko zaczął mnie całować i jednocześnie stymulować.

   Nie pamiętałem, kiedy tak bardzo pragnąłem stracić jakąkolwiek kontrolę. Liam mógłby zacząć rozbierać mnie już tutaj, w korytarzu, a ja nic bym nie zrobił, dopóki Liam nie kazałby mi czegoś zrobić. Chwila, w której moje dłonie powędrowały pod jego koszulkę, wydawała mi się straszliwie długa. Dotykanie jego mięśni za to zbyt krótkie. Liam odsunął się ode mnie nagle, wpatrując się we mnie tak, jak przedtem, tylko teraz z większym uśmiechem. To on był tutaj wygrany. To on mógł zrobić ze mną wszystko, co chciał. I to on zrobił ze mną najwidoczniej wszystko, na co było go stać. Cóż, pozostało mi tylko być smutnym, że ten cudowny Liam Payne nie wykrzesał z siebie czegoś więcej.

~*~

   Bawiłem się świetnie przez resztę imprezy – dałem ponieść się muzyce, poznałem kolejnych ludzi i z nimi tańczyłem oraz się wygłupiałem. Zrobiliśmy sobie z dwa zdjęcia (które pewnie były brzydkie i rozmazane jak cholera), wypaliliśmy kilka papierosów i dobrze się bawiliśmy. Co jakiś czas wymieniałem wiadome spojrzenia z Liamem, aby przypomnieć mu, że nadal tu jestem i że nadal marnował swoją szansę. Z chęcią oblizywałem usta, kiedy zjeżdżałem wzrokiem trochę niżej do jego szyi i kawałka torsu.  _Mogliśmy być dzisiaj kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółmi._

Kiedy wybiła godzina druga, ludzie zaczęli powoli się zbierać. Widziałem, jak Liam po kolei żegnał się ze wszystkimi i dziękował za przyjście. Musiałem przed sobą przyznać, że bardzo, ale to bardzo, nie chciało mi się wracać do domu i byłem bliski spytania Liama o przenocowanie mnie, ale stwierdziłem, że jeżeli mam umierać na następny dzień, to tylko w swoim domu, w swoim łóżku. Około pół godziny przed trzecią ubrałem swoją bluzę i kierowałem się do wyjścia, gdzie Liam nadal stał i machał do gości. Podszedłem do niego i zerknąłem na jego szyję, która była kusząco odsłonięta.

    – Do zobaczenia, Liam – powiedziałem i Liam dopiero wtedy na mnie spojrzał.

   Nie chciałem witać się z nim w taki sposób, więc złapałem go delikatnie za twarz i obróciłem ją lekko. Złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku, udając kompletnie, że nie zależało mi na niczym większym, i wyszedłem z jego domu, czując już świeże powietrze, a nie alkohol i dym papierosowy.

   Nie musiałem się obracać, aby wiedzieć, że Liam wpatrywał się we mnie cały ten czas. Z uśmiechem szedłem przed siebie i rozkoszowałem się tym, jak dobrze wszystko rozegrałem. 

~*~

   Usłyszawszy dźwięk wiadomości, jęknąłem w poduszkę. Zaspany sięgnąłem po telefon, aby zobaczyć, kogo powinienem zwyzywać za budzenie mnie tak wcześnie. Moja głowa pękała z bólu, a całe moje ciało jeszcze przeżywało wszystkie tańce z poprzedniej nocy. Zmrużyłem oczy, aby cokolwiek przeczytać na tym jasnym ekranie.

**Liam:**

_Hej, wstałeś już? Żyjesz po wczorajszej imprezie?_

   Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy. Pamiętałem wszystko, co zrobiłem z Liamem – i niczego nie żałowałem, tylko nie wiedziałem, czy Liam odczuwał to samo. Szybko wystukałem do niego wiadomość:

_Właśnie mnie obudziłeś, więc wstaję. Żyję i... przepraszam za wczoraj, jeśli coś ci przeszkadzało._

   Nie musiałem czekać długo na odpowiedź:

_A wyglądałem, jakby mi przeszkadzało?_

Uśmiechnąłem się i zagryzłem wargę. Wstałem wolno z łóżka i, trzymając telefon w ręce i zastanawiając się, co napisać, wybierałem dzisiejsze ubrania. Wziąłem dresy i luźną, świeżo wypraną koszulkę i ruszyłem do łazienki. Odpisywałem na wiadomości Liama podczas szukania tabletek i rozbierania się. Skończyło się na tym, że zaprosiłem Liama do siebie za godzinę, abyśmy razem mogli porozmawiać i przeżywać kaca.

   Wziąłem szybki, zimny prysznic, aby się trochę orzeźwić. Czułem, jak moje całe ciało błagało o odpoczynek albo masaż, a jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to powoli nacierać się żelem do mycia. Umyłem swoje włosy, ponieważ były strasznie tłuste, pewnie przez to, że w nocy strasznie się spociłem. Wiedziałem, że to wszystko było winą alkoholu.

   Kiedy wyszedłem z kabiny, chwyciłem telefon i odczytałem, że Liam już wyszedł z domu i szedł w moim kierunku. Wziąłem listek z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi po tym, jak się wysuszyłem i ubrałem, i zszedłem na dół, do kuchni. Na szybko zjadłem jedną kromkę suchego chleba tylko po to, aby nie przyjmować leków na pusty żołądek. Popiłem tabletkę niewiarygodnie dużą ilością wody i oparłem się o blat. Jako że nie miałem apetytu, cofnąłem się do łazienki i umyłem zęby, poprawiłem włosy i chwilę użalałem się nad sobą w odbiciu lustra.

   Schodziłem ponownie ze schodów, kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Z uśmiechem otworzyłem Liamowi, który nie wyglądał, jakby wczoraj był na imprezie. Uśmiechał się jak zawsze, nie miał cieni pod oczami, nawet iskierki w oczach były na swoim miejscu.

    – Zjadłeś coś? – Liam najwidoczniej nie bawił się w przywitania.

   Pokręciłem głową, podczas zamykania za nim drzwi.

    – Jest mi niedobrze, kiedy patrzę na jedzenie – wyznałem.

   Liam zdjął z siebie kurtkę i odwiesił ją na wieszaku. Czekałem cierpliwie, aż skończy się rozbierać i równie cierpliwie zniosłem jego surowe spojrzenie.

    – Musisz zjeść, będzie ci lepiej. Masz cytrusy w domu? – pokiwałem głową ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To dobrze, na mnie najlepiej działają na niwelowanie kaca, może na ciebie też zadziałają. – Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało.

   Ruszyłem z Liamem do kuchni, gdzie Liam chyba poczuł się jak u siebie. Zaczął szykować dla mnie omleta i do tego wyciskał sok z pomarańczy. Nie kryłem małego uśmiechu, ponieważ, hej, chłopak, z którym wczoraj się całowałem, który mnie najprawdopodobniej pragnął (z wzajemnością), teraz robił dla mnie śniadanie, ponieważ się o mnie troszczył. Nie spytał mnie nawet o zdanie, nie zadawał głupich pytań, czy to, co robił, było okej. Jeżeli chodziło o troskę, to Liam nie miał sobie równych.

   Liam z dumą i uśmiechem położył przede mną talerz z omletem z owocami obok oraz szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Nieważne, że w tamtej chwili nie byłem głodny, musiałem to zjeść, wyglądało bardzo dobrze, jak na potrawę zrobioną w dziesięć minut.

    – Jak ci się wczoraj podobało na imprezie? – spytał Liam, podczas gdy ja zacząłem przeżuwać pierwszy kęs. – Wiem, że to twoja pierwsza impreza i jestem ciekaw, czy ci się podobało – dodał.

    – Nareszcie poczułem cały ten klimat imprezy, zrozumiałem, co tyle osób w tym widzi – odparłem. – Mnie się bardzo podobało, szczególnie gra w butelkę na początku i... inne rzeczy. – Spojrzałem na niego z podniesionym jednym kącikiem ust.

   Widziałem, jak coś błysnęło mu w oku. Chwycił dolną wargę w zęby i wpatrywał się we mnie jak zahipnotyzowany, pewnie przypominał sobie wszystko, co wczoraj robiliśmy. Nie wstydziłem się za swoje wczorajsze myśli, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, że były one cholernie szczere. Nie musiałem się powstrzymywać, ograniczać, powtarzać, że niektórych rzeczy nie powinno się sobie wyobrażać.

   Tak, myślałem o seksie z Liamem poprzedniego wieczoru. Tak, byłem z tego dumny.

    – Mam nadzieję, że na kolejnych imprezach także się pojawisz – powiedział Liam po chwili. – I że znowu będziemy mieli okazję do zagrania w butelkę. – Puścił do mnie oczko.

   Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, próbując okiełznać ekscytację. Dokończyłem szybko śniadanie i popiłem wszystko sokiem pomarańczowym.

    – Hej, a wiesz, czy Louis pogadał już z Harrym? – spytałem nagle, przypominając sobie Louisa z wczoraj. – Był na imprezie i siedział na telefonie, może z nim pisał? – Liam wzruszył ramionami.

    – Z tego, co mi mówił, to zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać w szkole. – Schowałem naczynia do zmywarki i wróciłem do wpatrywania się w Liama. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy zaczęli też ze sobą pisać. – Kiwnąłem głową.

   Zaproponowałem, abyśmy obejrzeli razem jakiś film albo serial. Liam powiedział, że moglibyśmy obejrzeć Shameless, a ja z chęcią przystałem na jego propozycję. Słyszałem o tym serialu niejednokrotnie i teraz i tak nie miałem siły na kinematografię naprawdę wysokich lotów. Wstawiłem popcorn do mikrofalówki i zająłem się włączeniem telewizora. Poprosiłem Liama, aby znalazł na Internecie pierwszy odcinek, a on z chęcią się tym zajął. Ja przez ten czas wyciągnąłem z szafy mamy koce, abyśmy mieli się czym okryć na kanapie. Wziąłem dla nas także dwie większe poduszki.

   Usiedliśmy z jedzeniem, serialem i kocami przed telewizorem i rozkoszowaliśmy się wolną chwilą. Śmialiśmy się co jakiś czas, ignorowaliśmy fakt, że wczoraj przez nasze głowy przelatywały naprawdę gorsze, brudniejsze rzeczy, niż to, co robiliśmy teraz. Może i żaden z nas tego nie powiedział, ale naprawdę... nasza relacja się zmieniła od tamtego momentu.

~*~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i oto jest! mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało <3

**Author's Note:**

> To początkowo miał być one shot, ale... rozpisałam się. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało!


End file.
